Such a ski brake is generally known from German OS No. 2 517 838. A force which is applied vertically onto the ski brake loads in this construction an arced stepping bar, which is hinged in the area of the upper end of the braking member to the braking member. A pivot or swivel point is associated with the braking member as an abutment.
This construction at the same time permits one to recognize the disadvantages, wherein due to the small possible spreading of the braking members at their upper ends, only an extremely small pulling in of the braking legs is possible. The braking legs will lie only partly within the ski edges and the ends of the braking members which are remote from the braking legs lie totally outside of the edges of the ski.
Also it is known according to German OS No. 2 517 820 to load the part of the braking members, which is used for the support, in a direction toward the longitudinal axis of the ski. Just like in the aforedescribed construction, it is here also not possible to totally pull the braking legs in above the edges of the ski. The upper ends of the braking members are thereby always outside of the edges of the ski, which can during downhill skiing cause an undesired catching of the ski on obstacles which project from the ground.
The invention has as an object a design of a ski brake of the above-mentioned type such that all structural parts of the ski brake are in the retracted position above the upper surface of the ski and within the edges of the ski.
The set purpose is inventively attained by the guide means being formed by two guide surfaces which are each positioned at an angle with respect to the longitudinal axis of the ski, which guide surfaces are provided on a control part or a pipelike sleeve.
The inventive guide means for converting the vertical force into a force which is substantially at a right angle with respect to the longitudinal axis of the ski assures a very large pulling-in movement. Also during downhill skiing, no structural parts project beyond the side edges of the ski.